


La llave de su secreto

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers para A Scandal in Belgravia</p>
            </blockquote>





	La llave de su secreto

Irene Adler había sido, sin duda, una revelación.

Sherlock siempre había dependido de su impecable talento para leer a las personas durante su carrera como Detective Consultor. Su habilidad para deducir la vida entera de cualquiera, basada en una exhaustiva revisión de lo que vestían, la forma en que se movían o sus palabras, le permitía condensar todo aquello que se necesitaba saber sobre alguien y proceder desde ahí para resolver el misterio del momento.

Una mujer desnuda era poco menos que imposible de deducir. Sobre todo cuando dicha mujer lo sabe y no tiene empacho alguno en restregárselo en la cara, literalmente.

 _Cerebral, es el nuevo sexy_ , había dicho Ella y John se había sentado a su lado, seducido por completo, probando con ello que su intelecto era mucho más atractivo que su físico.

Eso sólo significaba problemas.

Idea que fue confirmada cuando despertó horas después en su departamento, con su gabardina de vuelta y su teléfono convertido en una broma privada que sólo Ella y él entenderían.

Contrario a lo que su hermano pensaba, el sexo no le provocaba problemas, simplemente era algo que no le interesaba de la misma forma que al resto de las personas.

Su atracción hacía Irene Adler no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con sexo, aunque era conciente de la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia; una excitación que no tenía nada que ver con lo carnal y si mucho que ver con la emoción de resolver un enigma que se le presentaba como un reto, una invitación envuelta en perfume, satín y encajes y una audacia que no conocía límites.

-*-*-*-*-*-

El cuerpo en la morgue no era el de Ella, pero el teléfono que le pesaba en el bolsillo de su gabardina era una señal indiscutible de que nunca volvería a verla. Un desperdicio, en verdad. Hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para penetrar en esa mente privilegiada.

La primera bocanada de humo en sus pulmones fue como volver a casa después de una larga caminata en las frías calles de Londres. Mycroft sabía lo que significaba el simple gesto de entregarle un cigarrillo, pero no iba a usarlo en su contra; seguramente era parte de su plan maestro para apartarlo del caso. Era una lástima que una adicción no fuera suficientemente fuerte para suplir a la otra.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Ella había vuelto para reclamar aquello que le significaba toda su vida. Sherlock no tenía intención alguna de devolvérselo, al menos no hasta que hubiera descubierto sus secretos.

Tenerla en su casa era un riesgo calculado y un poco, solo un poco, una indulgencia suya para pasar tiempo con ella, haciéndola sentirse segura como para bajar la guardia y mostrar su juego.

Un juego en el que no estaba en absoluto interesado en participar.

Interesante juego de palabras. “Cenemos” igual a “acuéstate conmigo”. Por eso su respuesta: ¿por qué querría tener sexo contigo si no estoy interesado? Pero Ella si lo estaba. Pulso acelerado, pupilas dilatadas, el olor de su piel exacerbado por su deseo. 

La química sexual entre ellos era algo con lo que Ella no había contado y, al final, esa fue su perdición.

Y casi la suya también.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Ella le tuvo en sus manos, tal y como Mycroft le dijo en ese avión: la damisela en desgracia, la promesa del amor, la pena de la pérdida, el gozo de la redención y un hombre ingenuo y ansioso por impresionarla. Ella le había vencido dos veces, física y mentalmente.

Pero la derrota más dolorosa, la emocional, había sido sólo de Ella.

Los sentimientos son un defecto químico que siempre se encuentra en el lado perdedor. Tocarla de nuevo fue definitivamente revelador. Ella había cometido un terrible error al dejar que su corazón guiara sus acciones. La emoción de la conquista, la ilusión de la pasión. El amor es una peligrosa desventaja y Ella se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento al grado de usar su nombre para proteger su secreto. La llave que abría aquello que la mantenía viva y a salvo.

Ella había jugado el juego y había perdido. Y para Sherlock, su victoria no le daba satisfacción alguna.

-*-*-*-*-*-

John pensaba que el amor era un misterio para él y Mycroft consideraba que el sexo le era algo ajeno y desagradable.

Probablemente ambos tuvieran razón.

Al final, Irene Adler siempre sería La Mujer. La que le había vencido. La única que contaba.

Aquella cuya memoria siempre le haría sonreír con melancolía, cuando nadie le observaba.


End file.
